The Prom Night that Changed their Lives
by MidoTsubasa-kun
Summary: A Prom Night is taking place at the Konoha High Gymnasium. Love for one and jealousy of another get together inside one gymnasium. What could happen? Find out! NaruSaku.. high school fic. T for language. Read and Review pls! I Don't own Naruto!
1. Why don't you ask her to dance?

**The Prom Night that Changed their Lives**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why don't you ask her to dance?**

A Prom Night is being held in Konoha High for the junior and senior year of high school. It was a slow night for Uzumaki Naruto, a junior, since almost every one of his friends were dancing to the slow music in the background with their respective dates and he ended up staying at their table to watch his friends' belongings. He was slouching in his chair, playing with his cell phone and looking up occasionally from it to check the things on the table.

"Hey Naruto, shouldn't you be dancing right now?" A voice asked. Naruto looked up from his phone to see who the person was.

"Choji!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey. I couldn't find you on the dance floor so I figured that you must be at our table. Why aren't you dancing?" Choji asked.

"Who am I gonna dance with when there's no one to dance with." Naruto said sadly.

"Where have you been?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Bathroom." Choji said then sat down beside Naruto, dropping the subject. Naruto went back to playing with his phone while Choji went to the buffet table to get something to eat.

When Choji came back, Naruto looked up from his phone and saw Choji's plate almost full. He started laughing.

"What?" Choji asked, bewildered at Naruto's sudden laughter.

"Hahaha! You just got out from the bathroom and now you're eating again. Hahaha! I'm sure after awhile you're gonna go to the bathroom again to let that all out. Hahaha! Fa—" Naruto put his hands to his mouth to cover it from the word that is absolutely taboo around his 'big boned' friend.

"What did you say, Naruto?!" Choji started, looking angry. Naruto tensed up a bit.

"U-uh.. N-nothing! I just sneezed. Haha." Naruto was nervous. Choji seemed to buy it since he stopped being angry and began eating his food.

'Whew, that was close.' Naruto thought and let out a sigh. The two didn't talk and went back to their own businesses.

After the song ended, their friends went back to their table and sat down. All of them were happy. Naruto just looked up and smiled at them to acknowledge their presence then went back to playing with his phone.

"Oi Naruto, until what time are you gonna do that? The dance had already started and your still here. Even Lee danced already." Shikamaru spoke. Neji, TenTen, Ino, Choji, Lee, and Kiba looked at him.

"Until this prom ends and until I go home. There's no one to dance with anyway. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I would've stayed home until you talked me out of it and I stupidly believed you." Naruto told him then went back to playing with his phone.

"Come on, Naruto-kun! You should dance with the youthful girls out there! It's also to prove how youthful you are!" Lee cheered on. Naruto and Shikamaru paid no attention on their fuzzy-browed friend who continued ranting about youth.

"Hey! This is for your own good! I am actually giving you a chance to ask her to dance with you, a chance that you would miss if you didn't go here, and what's the big deal about asking her to dance? She's your friend anyway. Why do you chicken out now? When you ask her on a date on a different occasion you don't chicken out." Shikamaru retorted.

"You know what? Either I go here or not, it wouldn't make much of a difference since one, I couldn't even get myself to ask her, and two, how could I even ask her if Sasuke-teme is always with her, huh?" Naruto said, almost angry.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up, you two! You can't ruin the nights of all the people here just because of that little argument!" TenTen spat out, Neji nodded in agreement.

The two boys immediately stopped and didn't talk with each other. Naruto went back again to playing with his phone's games and Shikamaru went to the drinks section to get Ino and him a drink. The others went back to chatting with each other.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Ino asked.

"What?" Naruto said, not bothering to look at her and continued on playing.

"The girl Shika-kun is talking about, is she.. forehead?" Ino asked quietly.

"Yeah. Isn't it obvious?" Naruto answered, still not looking at her.

"That forehead girl! I knew it!" Ino exclaimed. Some of her friends looked at her briefly then went back to chatting. Ino went back to her thinking while waiting for Shikamaru to return with her drink.

As the next music played, Naruto caught a glimpse of the dance floor and saw a pink-haired girl in a beautiful black evening gown dancing with a raven-haired guy wearing a tuxedo. His heart sunk 'coz they seem to be sweet with each other, both smiling at each other sweetly while dancing gracefully across the dance floor.

'I wish I was him.' Naruto thought to himself, then shrugged off the feeling and went back to his game.

Shortly, Shikamaru returned with his and Ino's drinks and sat down beside Ino while looking at Naruto. He didn't want to see his best friend like this. So he decided he's gonna do Naruto a favour as payment for what he did so that Ino would agree to be Shikamaru's girlfriend. He turned to Ino.

"Hey, you think you could help me on something?" Shikamaru whispered to Ino. Naruto didn't see this because he was too busy with his game.

"Sure. What is it?" Ino whispered back, curious about the idea of his genius boyfriend.

"Get Naruto to dance with Sakura." Shikamaru briefly whispered back.

Ino thought of it for awhile then answered Shikamaru,

"Sure. I've also been thinking about that and I've got the perfect idea. Leave it to me." Ino said then was getting ready to stand up when suddenly, a red-haired girl wearing a red gown approached their table, heading for Naruto. All of the people in the table saw her coming and immediately looked at her with a disgusted look on their faces.

The girl ignored the disgusted look of Naruto's friends and continued walking with poise, but when she was nearing Naruto, she lost her poise and yelled, "Darling!" in a high-pitched voice, and accelerated her pace. Naruto looked up from his phone and put on a disgusted and annoyed look on his face.

'Shit! That girl again! Why can't she just get away from me?!' thought Naruto while he looked at his friends as if to say, "Help!" but no one noticed, everyone was trying to shoo her away by looking at the girl with disgust painted all over their faces but it doesn't seem to stop her.

She was nearing and was about to throw her arms against Naruto, but his reflexes acted quickly so he stood up his chair and walked to the side. The girl couldn't stop so she fell face flat on the floor. Naruto and his friends laughed their heart out. Even Neji joined in the laughter. The other people who saw laughed also and yelled, "Loser!" to the girl. The laughter didn't cause much noise because the music overpowered the laughter so the administrators didn't notice the laughing students. The said girl on the floor stood up and screamed but the laughter continued on, all of the students on that side of the gym were laughing hard. After a few seconds, the girl stopped screaming and the laughter began to die down. The said girl composed herself and looked at Naruto, who was back in his chair and was chatting to Choji. No one on that table seemed to look at her. Everyone was being busy with their own conversations. She shrugged it off and turned to Naruto,

"Darling! Aren't you going to dance with me?" She said in her usual high-pitched voice.

"Kim, Can you give some respect, please?! I'm talking to my friend!" Naruto said irritatingly, and continued to chat with Choji.

After Choji's reply, Kim positioned herself in the middle of Choji and Naruto. Naruto looked irritated and Choji looked annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you dance with me." Kim said.

Naruto looked irritated than ever. Before he can answer, Ino butted in,

"I'm sorry but Naruto's fiancée is gonna have to wait. He just asked me to dance and I was just talking to Shika-kun to get permission from him." Ino said.

"Shika-kun's okay with it, Naruto. You could dance with me now." Ino said. Naruto was puzzled to say the least. He didn't remember asking anyone to dance, especially Ino, since Shikamaru and her were inseparable since the start of the prom. Even though they became close, he would never do that. He was still sitting in his chair while taking in the information until Ino spoke again,

"I couldn't wait all night Naruto. I also have things to do, you know." Ino said, and Naruto went to her extended his hand to her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Naruto said, smiling at her.

Before they could head to the dance floor, Kim stopped them,

"Get away from him, slut! That's my fiancée you're flirting with." Kim said while grabbing Naruto's free arm.

"Hey! Don't talk about my girlfriend like that or you're gonna get it! Even if you're a girl, or even Naruto's fiancée, I won't hold back on you!" Shikamaru said angrily.

"I'm so scared, lazy ass! You couldn't even hit a fly." Kim retorted back.

"Shut up, bitch! Don't talk about my best friend or my best friend's girlfriend like that! Even though my father selected you to be my fiancée, I don't love you and you will never compare to my friends!" Naruto said angrily, turned his back from her, and walked away with Ino to the dance floor.

Kim couldn't even speak up. She was so upset about it that she couldn't even move from her position. She was about to go when she caught a glimpse of TenTen looking at her with a contented face.

"Serves you right, bitch!" TenTen teased.

"Uuuuuggghh!!" Kim screamed through gritted teeth and walked away from them. The people on the table were all smiling.

* * *

My first fanfic! I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. I will update soon, maybe on Saturday, depending on my schedule. Thanks for reading!:)


	2. Ino and Shikamaru's Plan in Motion

**Chapter 2: Ino and Shikamaru's Plan in Motion**

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ino are dancing to the music on the dance floor.

"Thanks for saving me back then. How could I repay you?" Naruto said while heaving a sigh.

"Well for starters, we could go there." Ino pointed at the direction of Sakura and Sasuke dancing. Naruto looked and began to tense up.

"Oh no. Hell no! I'm not gonna go there! Anything but that." Naruto said pleadingly.

Ino looked at him with one cocked eyebrow. Naruto couldn't do anything. He knew he was cornered this time.

"Fine." He said finally.

"Yay! Let's go then." Ino said gleefully and they both danced to the direction of Sasuke and Sakura.

'Time to execute the plan.' Ino thought with a smirk in her face.

"Hey forehead! Hey Sasuke-kun!" Ino greeted them. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their direction.

"Hey Ino! It's been quite awhile." Sakura said.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said, referring to Naruto, who was tensing up.

"Hey teme." Naruto said, his tenseness going down a bit.

"Hey Naruto! How come you don't greet me now? I thought you were my best friend?" Sakura said, pouting a little.

"U-uh.. Hi, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, his nervousness swelling up. His heart was beating fast and was blushing lightly.

"You seem to be dancing for awhile already, why don't you dance with your best friend? I'm sure you haven't seen your best friend for quite some time now. It would be good to dance and catch up with lost time together." Ino suddenly said. Naruto looked at her with shock and question and Ino looked back on her knowingly and smiled at him that signified, "It will be okay." Then she turned to Sakura.

"Okay! That's a great idea. As long as he would ask me to dance. Is that okay, Naruto?" Sakura said while facing Naruto. Sasuke remained silent.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan! So, I guess I'll see you after this music ends?" Naruto confidently said. Ino just smiled at the sudden confidence of his blonde friend.

"Okay. See you then!" Sakura said while smiling at Naruto. He just gave her a foxy grin and danced away with Ino again.

'Mission Accomplished.' Ino said to herself while smiling contentedly. Naruto could only question her sudden smile but decided to keep quiet about it.

When the music ended, everyone, including Naruto and Ino, went back to their tables and the dance floor cleared up once again.

After Naruto waited for Ino to be seated, he was going to go back to his seat when suddenly Kim pulled his arm.

"Now that you're finished dancing with her, dance with me." Kim said, it was more of an order than a request. Before Naruto could answer, The Principal, Tsunade, spoke in the microphone.

"I hope you're having a good night. Now, for the next part of our program, I hope everyone would cooperate. You should dance with a friend, or someone you know whom you haven't seen or talked to for quite some time. The music will play shortly so please go to the dance floor. By the way, the couple who dances best will receive a reward. The winner would be announced at midnight." Naruto could only smile at this. He was safe again from the wrath of his witch-like fiancée.

"Sorry. I just saw you this morning so I can't dance with you. I should dance with the one I haven't seen in awhile so, excuse me, I have someone to ask." Naruto said confidently and was walking away again when Kim grabbed his arm again,

"You would actually follow all that crap the old lady says?!" Kim asked with fury.

"Well, everyone seems to go along with it so I yeah, I would go along with it." Naruto said happily, removed Kim's hold of his arm, and continued to Sakura's table.

"Hi Sakura-chan, may I have this dance?" Naruto said very gentlemanly, and extended his hands to Sakura.

"Why sure Naruto! You're such a gentleman today." Sakura said happily and took Naruto's hand and they both went to the dance floor.

"It's been awhile, huh." Sakura said as they positioned themselves in the dance floor. Naruto held Sakura's slender waist while she put her hands at the back of his neck. The slow music was already starting to play and everyone was starting to dance, including them.

"Yeah. You look beautiful tonight, more womanly." Naruto said sincerely while smiling at her. Sakura blushed at his remark.

"Thank You! You don't look bad, yourself. You look really cute and handsome, especially with that tuxedo on." Sakura said while still blushing. It was Naruto's turn to blush at Sakura's comment. His heart began to beat faster again and he was tensing up a bit.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright? You seem worked up." Sakura said, looking worried. Naruto shrugged off his nervousness and looked at Sakura,

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." Naruto told her while smiling and continuing to dance.

"It's just that, I am amazed by the presence of such a beautiful lady in front of me right now." Naruto said jokingly but sincerely.

"Oh stop your flattery Naruto!" Sakura blushed while giving Naruto a weak spank on his shoulder.

"Hehehe.." Naruto said while looking at Sakura's eyes, getting completely lost in it but continued to dance.

'Her eyes are so beautiful, I could just get lost in it the whole night.' Naruto thought but was cut of by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto! Don't space out on me!" Sakura said.

"S-Sorry, Sakura-chan. Hmm, how about we change our positions and dance gracefully so that we could get the prize?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure! I'd love that." Sakura answered. They changed their positions; Naruto's left hand was on Sakura's right waist while the other hand was under Sakura's left hand. Sakura's right hand was on Naruto's left shoulder while her left hand was on top of Naruto's right hand. And they danced gracefully, moving from one place to another, practically covering the whole dance floor as they danced to the music until they were in the middle of the floor, the other couples were on far both sides of them while dancing with their respective partners.

They were looking at each other's eyes, obviously getting lost in them. Everyone could see how they were dancing with their heart and that their look in each other's eyes was of pure love, but of course they both don't know it yet.

Meanwhile, on Naruto and his friends' table, his friends were watching them dance and were getting excited for both of them. Ino suddenly said to them,

"Oh my gosh! They look so good together! I knew Sakura also had feelings for him! They're so romantic!" Ino was practically squealing like a fangirl at that very moment.

Hinata on the other hand, looked at them with jealousy because of the way they looked at each other and decided that it was not Naruto she was meant to be with. However, she just accepted her fate and tried to be happy for them.

Kim however, was not looking good. She was looking at Naruto with jealousy because of the way he looked at Sakura, but was looking at Sakura with pure anger because she thinks Sakura was stealing his fiancée from her. She continued to do that until she looked at her bag, she hoped that it would never come to this but decided it was inevitable so she took off her jacket and wrapped the thing inside. The thing she wrapped up is.. a gun. No one saw her because everyone was busy looking at the dance floor, especially at Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Here's the update! Sorry it's late. My computer broke while I was doing the update so I had to fix it. Please leave reviews. For your question, wind797, it will be answered in the upcoming chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Tension is in the Air

**Chapter 3: Tension is in the Air**

There will come a time wherein the magic would end and they would have to go back to normal to being friends again. That time came when the music ended and Naruto and Sakura stopped dancing together with the other couples.

"So I guess this ends our dance, huh?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Oh don't say that. You could ask me again, but only after I rest because my feet ached with that dance." She replied and chuckled.

"Ok, then. Thanks for dancing with me. It really means a lot." Naruto said sincerely.

"Thanks for asking. I've actually been waiting for you to ask me to dance since the dances started." Sakura confessed.

"Oh, really? So you missed me that much?" Naruto playfully asked.

"Of course! You're my best friend, you know." Sakura said while smiling brightly which Naruto was loving, moment by moment.

A few started going back to their seats while the others remained. They noticed this so Naruto said,

"So I guess I should be returning you to your seat now so you could rest up. I would have to ask you to dance again later." Naruto said while smiling.

"Yup. I guess you should be. I'll be waiting for it." Sakura said, and smiled back to Naruto, while looking at him and he looking back at her.

'He looks so HOT! Shannaro!' Sakura thought, squealing like a fangirl in her thoughts.

'Let's lure him in! C'mon! C'mon! Now's the perfect time! Grab his head and kiss him on his totally H-O-T kissable lips!!' Inner Sakura said.

'I would really want to agree with you, right now, but there are many.. --What the hell?! He's my best friend! I can't think something like that of him! I'm sure he doesn't think about me like that anyway.' Sakura thought, answering her inner self.

'What?! How could he not think that of us? We're so hot, you know, as hot as him! We're a perfect match! Just go ahead and kiss him, shannaro!' Inner Sakura answered.

'Shut up, pervert! I'm did not even ask you to come out.' Sakura said.

'Oh really?! You're actually on the verge of agreeing with me just a while ago. So admit it already! I know you also like him! You're just like me!' Inner Sakura said.

'No! I'm nothing like you. Unlike you, I don't think those kinds of thoughts to my best friend.' Sakura said.

'Really? I'm a part of you, so no matter how much you don't want to admit it, you're just like me!' Inner Sakura replied back.

'You!--' She was cut off by Naruto, who was blushing.

"Uhmm, Sakura-chan? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry, I spaced out a little bit. No, you don't have something on your face. You still look as hot, I mean handsome! Handsome as can be." Sakura answered, blushing at the last part.

'Shit! Why did I say hot? What the hell is wrong with me?!' Sakura was basically screaming in her mind in panic.

"Hot? So Sakura-chan, you think I'm hot, huh?" Naruto asked seductively while giving her a seductive and playful smile.

"Stop it, Naruto! I said handsome! HANDSOME!" Sakura said.

"No! You said hot! You think I'm hot! So you like me, huh?" Naruto said, smiling triumphantly.

"Shut up and get me back to my table would you please." Sakura said, sighing and looking defeated.

"No, I won't. Not until you admit it to me that you think I'm hot." Naruto said teasingly.

'Hmm, I think it wouldn't hurt. He's my best friend anyway. I'm sure it's okay.' Sakura thought.

"Fine. I think you're the hottest person in the planet right now. And I am lucky that I was danced by the hottest person who is none other than you, happy?" Sakura was supposed to say it like she was being forced to, but it didn't quite come out that way.

"Very! Because it didn't sound like I forced you to say that. Don't worry, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the planet right now. More than anyone." Naruto said sincerely while giving her a wide grin, which made Sakura blush more at the comment.

"Well, that's done over with. I think you could escort me back to my table now, Mr. Hottie. My feet ache twice as much as awhile ago, you know." Sakura said. Naruto, was surprised but being the clueless being he was, just took it as a new name for him so he decided to call Sakura one so they were even.

"Ok, then Ms. Beautiful, Hot, and Sexy Cherry Blossom! I would be happy to escort you back, would you like me to carry you?" Naruto said happily.

"Could we please just get back, please?! My feet feels like it's gonna burst any minute now." Sakura said with an annoyed expression in her face.

They went to the direction of Sakura's table. When they were almost out of the dance floor, Naruto stopped her.

"Wait. Before you go back, lets have a souvenir picture!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Sure!" Sakura said. Then Naruto took out his digital camera, opened the screen, and faced it to them so they could see themselves while they take a picture of them. They both looked at the camera and smiled. FLASH!

"One more!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Okay!" Sakura answered back excitedly also.

Held the camera again to the angle where they can both be seen in the screen and was about to push the shutter but saw Kim at the far back to the screen. She was holding her wrapped jacket in one hand looking at them angrily. He began to wonder why her jacket was wrapped up in her hand, and then it hit him.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Naruto was at Kim's house because his dad, Minato, told him to pick his fiancée up, much to his dismay and was waiting at the couch when he suddenly saw Kim's red purse beside him. He saw something shiny so he investigated it and saw a small gun in her purse, he didn't take it as a bad thing because he knew she needed to have self-defence if ever she was in danger. So he shrugged it off and waited for Kim to go down. Shortly after Kim went down, Naruto saw that she was holding a different purse in her hand so he figured it wasn't the purse with the gun that she would bring to the prom so he went to the car first and waited for Kim there. She took some minutes to go out again and told him that she forgot something. He just shrugged it off and drove to the school for the prom._

--End of Flashback

He saw Sakura was already smiling so he pretended to smile but he was watching Kim as she points the gun in the wrapped up jacket to Sakura. He pushed the shutter just in time and yelled,

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto then shielded Sakura by wrapping his arms around her in an embrace, just in time when Kim pulled the trigger and the bullet came out. It hit Naruto squarely at the upper back, just above the heart near the armpit area.

"I..love..you.." Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence and fell unconscious. Sakura heard him say those three words so he asked him,

"Naruto, what's—" Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto fell in front of her and blood came out of his back. She saw this and was terrified.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled which caught the attention of everyone, including the teachers sitting in their tables. When they looked where the scream had come from, they saw a crying Sakura and a fallen Naruto on the ground, flat on his face. Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's class adviser, and Sasuke ran to Sakura to check on Naruto and ask Sakura a few questions. The people watched the scene with nervousness in their hearts.

His friends were shocked at the scene, so was Kim. She was about to run but Shikamaru tackled her to the ground which caused her to fall to the floor and drop the gun to her side. When one of the students saw the gun she yelled, "GUN!!" and that caused the students to run outside of the gym. Everyone was running like their life depended on it. The only ones that remained were Naruto's friends, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Tsunade was escorted by security to out of the gym to safety.

"Ino call an ambulance!" Shikamaru yelled while holding Kim down. Ino complied and brought her phone out to call for the ambulance.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, panic-stricken

"W-We were just.." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence and cried harder.

"Shika, it's no use! The ambulance would take too long to get here! He might not make it if we would wait!" Ino said, too shocked to cry.

"Get Naruto's keys and drive him to the hospital!" Shikamaru exclaimed while still holding Kim down. Ino obliged and got Naruto's keys, which are in his pockets and told Kakashi and Sasuke to carry him carefully to the carpark so they could bring him to the hospital. Sakura followed quickly but was still crying as he got Naruto's camera, which he dropped.

"Neji! Stay here with me and get her gun with a tissue!" Shikamaru ordered. Neji did what he was told and put the gun in his tuxedo pocket.

"If something happens to my friend, you're really gonna get it from me! I'm gonna use that gun back at you if I have to!" Shikamaru said, full of rage in his eyes. Kim couldn't say anything and was shocked at the rage Shikamaru had. If looks could kill, she would already be dead.

"Neji, call the police!" Shikamaru once again yelled and Neji again obliged. The two were the only ones left since most of the teachers left with the stampeding students while Neji made TenTen go with Kiba, told him to get TenTen back to her house, and promised to call them about what happened.

After some minutes, the police came, put the handcuffs on Kim, and led her to the police car while Shikamaru and Neji followed to the station with their cars.

Meanwhile, Ino and the others had reached the hospital and quickly rushed the unconscious and bleeding Naruto into the emergency room. A cloth was put on the wound to stop the bleeding while he was wheeled into the operating room to take the bullet out if his body. Sakura and the others could do nothing but wait for the results. Sasuke and Ino comforted Sakura while Kakashi was sitting there, wide-eyed, shocked at the events even though his mask covered his face. His hands were filled with blood because he carried Naruto on the upper part while Sasuke took care of the lower part.

While Ino was busy trying hard to stop Sakura from crying, her phone rang, she looked at the screen to see that it was Shikamaru so she stepped away far from Sakura and answered it quickly.

"Hello? What happened?" Ino asked.

"_We're at the police station right now. We might be here sometime for the questioning. How's Naruto?" _Shikamaru worriedly asked.

"I don't know yet. He was just rushed to the operating room so they could take out the bullet from his body. We're just gonna have to wait." Ino replied.

"_How about Sakura? How's she holding up?" _Shikamaru asked again.

"She won't stop crying, but she'll be fine. Sasuke's comforting her right now. We're all doing our best." Ino said.

"_Ok. The police might come there tomorrow for questioning so make sure that Sakura would be ready to answer their questions." _Shikamaru said calmly.

"Ok. I'll tell her that. I'm sure she'll stop when she knows about this." Ino said.

"_Ok. I'll leave it to you. Neji and I will follow as soon as we finish here. Are you still going home?" _Shikamaru asked.

"I don't think so. I need to be here for Sakura. She needs a friend now more than ever. I'll just call my mom to bring me clothes. You need to call Naruto's parents about this." Ino said.

"_Yeah. I will. I'm sure they'll be there and bombard you with lots of questions so you really need to be there to answer them." _Shikamaru told Ino.

"I know. Okay. Take care. Bye. I love you." Ino said, then she ended the call and went back to Sakura.

"What did Shika say?" Sakura asked, her tears were diminishing and her sobs were beginning to minimize.

"He said that the police arrested the bitch and they are at the police station to answer some questions. By the way, the police might come in here to ask many questions. Be prepared to answer it, 'kay?" Ino said.

"Yeah. I will. How long would we wait here?" Sakura replied.

"Until the doctor comes out of that door, I guess." Ino said.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you're already tired and all. Why don't you go home and sleep? I'll be fine. I'm sure Ino would take care of me." Sakura said as he tuned to Sasuke.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Sasuke asked. Ino just stayed silent and looked at the two.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for your help." Sakura replied.

"Okay. Good night. Tell the dobe to thank me when he wakes up." Sasuke said proudly.

"Haha! Whatever. Go home already!" Sakura said, already smiling even though tears were still in her eyes.

"Okay. Bye." Sasuke said and began walking away.

Ino noticed Kakashi still sitting full of shock so she tried to catch his attention,

"Sensei? Kakashi-sensei! Sensei!!" Ino waved her hand in front of his face. After a few seconds, Kakashi was back on earth. Sakura just watched amusingly.

"W-Wha? Oh, Ino, it's just you." Kakashi looked around to see Ino.

"Of course it's me. Who else did you think I am?" Ino said.

"Nothing. How long was I out?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhmm, since we started sitting here, which was thirty minutes ago." Ino said.

"Ok. I'm gonna go home. I think I need a break. Will you be alright here?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah. I guess you need it, too. Just go right ahead." Ino replied.

"Okay. Good night then." Kakashi said, then went home. Ino sat down beside Sakura.

* * *

Here's another update for you guys! Since I have no homeworks today, I decided to update. I'm gonna answer some of the reviews, since I still have time.

Flashing Silver: Thanks! Extreme? Maybe so, but imagine what extreme jealousy can do to people, right?

Javie25: Yup, it sucks to have an arranged marriage. I also don't like Sasuke to be emo so there. :)

Monica-san: Yup, really bad. Lol!:) Thanks for staying tuned!

aly247: Thanks! It's also about to get more interesting.

SakuraHatake: Thanks! Well, here it is!

Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain: It was actually supposed to be a oneshot, but when I was typing this, I realized that I already reached almost 20 pages so I figures that I should do this chapter by chapter already.

About Sakura's reaction, I reread the story and you were right. I'm so sorry about that. I'll try to make it better. Thanks for pointing it out!:)

Well about that gun thing, I was also thinking how I could introduce that. That's the only thing I came up with after all.

As for the arranged marriage, you would find out why in the next chapters to come.

I'm sure you'll think of something for your story. It's just all gonna come to you.

* * *

There you have it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!:)


	4. A Chat with Ino

**Chapter 4: A Chat with Ino**

"Now forehead! Since were waiting, we can have a chat. So, spill the beans already! Are and Sasuke-kun dating?" Ino asked excitedly.

"No! Sasuke-kun and I are just friends. He is just always there for me when I need him, that's all, especially when Naruto's not around, which was kinda frequent these days." Sakura answered.

"Oh. I really thought you were dating. It really seemed like it, you know? Like in the dance a while ago. You were smiling so sweetly at each other. I actually saw Naruto looking at you one time while you were dancing with him and he really looked sad and jealous." Ino said. Sakura looked sad.

"Oh really? I didn't know about that. Sasuke-kun was complimenting me so I was smiling as a sign of thanking him." Sakura said. She then noticed the Naruto's camera, which was used in taking their picture a while ago. She turned it on and put it in preview mode it showed the first picture in the camera. She never had the chance to look at it though, since she looked at Ino who was speaking.

"Hey, I didn't know you had Naruto's camera." Ino said as she saw Sakura holding the camera.

"He was actually taking our picture when the incident happened. I didn't even know he had a camera. He told me had no luxuries in life, except his phone that he said he really worked hard to save up for." Sakura said.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you know that Naruto's one of the richest guys in school? His father is the owner of the Namikaze firm that is also one of the biggest companies in the country! I think half of the school knows that. Don't you know that the bullies are even afraid to mess with him because of so much power they have over them? If they touch even one hair on his head, their father could end up getting fired from their job since 65 of the jobs in the country come from them. Even my father works in their company. He was actually promoted when Naruto was given the chance to run the company for a day. Plus, when his parents die, he is the only heir to their billion yen fortune. You would actually be the luckiest girl in the world if you get Uzumaki Naruto to fall in love with you." Ino told her friend. Sakura was shocked at the new information she that came to her. It took some seconds for her to get back to recomposing herself.

"W-Wait, let me get this straight. Naruto is one of the richest guys in school? And that Namikaze firm you're talking about, is that the Namikaze firm that would hold a job fair every year and they always get almost every intelligent adult in Japan to work for them?" Sakura asked, clearly she's been watching the news.

"Yeah! That's the Namikaze firm I'm talking about. So you see, it would not be good if you messed with that boy." Ino said.

"But he told me they were in the middle class of the society? He told me that his father was a construction worker and her mother was a sales clerk at the Konoha Mall. He even showed me to their house and it was small. My house would be bigger than it." Sakura said.

"He told you that? Oh no." Ino said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I thought you knew. Maybe he told you that because he doesn't want you to befriend him just because he's rich. He wants true friends to be by his side. Their family's firm is the rival of the Uchiha firm. Maybe that's why Naruto and Sasuke-kun don't get along that well." Ino said.

"Did he tell you that before completely trusting you as his friend?" Sakura asked. Totally shocked about the revelation.

"Of course! I remember before when we went out with the others to eat that it was his first time to taste a Yakiniku-Q style barbecue. He might be telling the truth about that but maybe it's because he went to a more expensive restaurant that Yakiniku-Q. But what I am more amazed about is that he enjoy Ichiraku Ramen more than he enjoys expensive food." Ino said, taking note of Sakura's shocked expression.

"Why didn't he tell me? I am already his best friend and yet.." Sakura pouted.

"Well, he showed you the camera, didn't he? I'm sure it means he forgot that he didn't tell you yet that he was rich and all. But you were okay with it right? You would still be his friend even if he became poor?" Ino asked.

"Yeah! Of course! It doesn't matter whether you're rich or poor. It's more important that we enjoy each other's company." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Now let's see what he's taken, shall we?" Ino said. Sakura shared the camera, seeing the first picture that was Ino and Shikamaru dancing, Ino blushed.

"Well, I didn't know you and Shikamaru were dating already. Since when did you start going out?" Sakura asked as she looked at the picture.

"Last month. Could we look at the next one, please?" Ino said, still blushing. Sakura pressed the 'next' button to see the next picture. It was Neji and TenTen. This was no surprise for Sakura, though since she already knew it ever since Ino told her the news. She continued to press the 'next' button since it was all pictures of Naruto getting bored and doing other poses. She stopped when she reached her and Sasuke's picture dancing on the dance floor. She saw herself, she was smiling sweetly to Sasuke and Sasuke was doing the same.

"That's what I'm talking about, forehead." Ino interrupted her.

Once again, Sakura continued to press the 'next' button of the camera since it was no one interesting. She stopped again when she saw a picture of Naruto's fiancée, she never knew her name but she chuckled when she saw the picture.

"What happened to her?" Sakura said, while already laughing slightly.

"She was about to hug Naruto when he stood up from his chair and she couldn't stop so she fell. We were all laughing and she was really pissed. Haha!" Ino said while laughing.

She continued to press the 'next' button until she saw her and Naruto dancing. She couldn't believe it. She questioned herself as to how Naruto captured that.

"H-How did he do that?" Sakura asked.

"I saw him pass the camera to a nearby couple, who is his friend also to take a picture of you and him dancing. The next five pictures should be you and him dancing." Ino said.

"How did you know?" Sakura said as she scanned to the next five pictures and she was right.

"Duh! It's totally obvious. The camera flashed five times! I was watching the whole thing, you know! Don't tell me you weren't paying attention." Ino said.

"I didn't know. I felt that I was flying at that time. I remembered looking into Naruto's eyes, and getting lost in them." Sakura said.

"Aww.. Next!" Ino said.

Sakura and Ino continued to scan the camera until they reached Sakura and Naruto's picture before he was shot. Sakura was on the verge of crying when she observed the picture and saw that Kim was shown behind them, her hand wrapped in a jacket and was looking at them angrily. Sakura showed it to Ino,

"Look! There's that girl in the far back part. Her hand was wrapped in a jacket. I'm guessing she hid the gun there." Sakura said.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. Let's see the next one." Ino said. Sakura pressed the 'next' button and saw that Kim was almost pointing her gun at Sakura. Sakura saw this and cried again.

"He knew this was gonna happen but he just pretended to smile and shield me afterwards to take the bullet? Why didn't he make me duck or pushed me instead or even try to stop her?" Sakura said with tears streaming down her face.

"You know why? Because he didn't want anyone else getting hurt. If you ducked, she would hit the one in front of you. If he pushed you, you could get hurt too if you crashed into one of the tables or chairs. If he tries to stop her, it would just leave you open and you could still be shot before he could even get to her so he just hugged you so people won't panic." Ino said.

"How did know about that?" Sakura said, still crying.

"Jealousy makes you do anything just to get the one you want. Now stop crying!" Ino said.

"Oh. I didn't know you were so smart, Ino-pig! You aren't such a piggy like your name after all! Hahaha!!" Sakura said while laughing.

"Grrr.." Ino said.

"Besides, you should know something." Ino said.

"What's that?" Sakura said, immediately stopping her laughter.

"Uzumaki Naruto is.." Ino was about to say it but she was cut off by fast approaching footsteps. She and Sakura turned their heads to the direction of the footsteps.

"Ino! What happened to Naruto? Is he alright? Is it true Kim did it to him?" Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother, asked worriedly while his father was worried but remained silent.

"We still don't know his situation but when we rushed him here, he was bleeding pretty badly and he was unconscious. The doctor said he had to be operated to take the bullet out of his body. We've been waiting for five hours already but until now there's still no news." Ino said.

"Oh Minato! What if something happens to Naruto? What do we do?" Kushina said while sobbing into his husband's chest. Minato only hugged her.

"It's gonna be alright. Our son is a fighter, remember? He would never back down." Minato said.

'Naruto's father sure looks like him. You could even call them twins, if ever.' Sakura thought to herself.

When Naruto's parents finished their moment, they both sat down and noticed Sakura, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying. Kushina spoke up,

"Excuse me honey, I don't believe we met but by any chance, are you Haruno Sakura?" Kushina inquired while looking at Sakura.

Sakura, who was sending a text message to her mother, looked up from her phone, shock written all over her face.

"Y-Yeah. T-That's me. H-How did you know me?" Sakura anxiously asked.

"It's her, Minato! The pink-haired girl whose picture we saw at Naruto's computer!" Kushina excitedly said. Minato only nodded in agreement.

"E-Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sorry honey. We know you because we saw you and Naruto's picture in his computer. I think it was his wallpaper or whatever you call that." Kushina said.

Sakura was shocked to say the least. She knows about their pictures since she was always the one who told Naruto to bring out his phone and take a picture of them. She didn't know he used them as wallpaper for his computer. She didn't even know he had a computer.

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself!" Ino whispered while elbowing her lightly in the gut. Sakura came back and smiled.

"O-Oh. I didn't know he did that. I had no idea." Sakura said honestly.

"He even talks about you everyday, you know. Of what you two did every afternoon. He was always excited when he talks about you." Minato said.

"She's the one, Minato. The one who captured our Naruto's heart." Kushina whispered excitedly to Minato, who simply nodded in agreement while looking at Sakura.

Sakura could only face Ino with a questioning look on her face. Ino only shook her head.

"Would you two like something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry because of waiting." Minato said.

"That would be lovely. Besides, I think Sakura could use the fresh air outside." Ino said. Sakura looked at her again in question. Ino just nodded her head.

"Okay then. Kushina, why don't you accompany the ladies to get something to eat? I'll wait here. I'll call if anything comes up." Minato said. Kushina nodded and went with Ino and Sakura outside the hospital.

* * *

Here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it. It's getting closer and closer another climax! What would happen? Find out! R&R as usual. Thanks to all my avid readers and reviewers!:)


	5. Boundary between Life and Death

**Chapter 5: Boundary between Life and Death**

'Where am I? What am I doing here? Where's everybody? Why am I wearing white? Wasn't I wearing my tuxedo for the prom night?' Naruto thought as he found himself standing at a field on a windy day with no one but him standing there. He began to walk but never got out of the endless field. He didn't know what was going on and started to become confused.

"HEEELOOO!! Anybody here?!" Naruto called out but got no answer. He tried to reach for his phone, which was in his pocket but realized that he had no pocket. He felt alone all of a sudden.

"Mom? Dad? Sakura-chan? Where are you?" Naruto called out again but got no answer. He began to walk again and came across a restaurant so he went in. He took note that people who worked there are all girls and almost all of them had a pink hair. He wondered why but was greeted by one of the workers, which cut him off his thinking.

"Hi! Welcome to Heaven Restaurant! The only restaurant you would want to go to! Come in! This way please!" She exclaimed and led Naruto the way. Naruto followed quietly.

When he was seated the server asked her, "What will you be having sir?" handing Naruto the menu.

"I-I don't have money right now." Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry! It's all free food today!" The server said.

"Really? Wow! Then I'll be having a miso ramen and a bottle of Pepsi please." Naruto replied.

"Please wait sir. Your order will be here shortly." The server replied and went to the chef.

As he was observing the place, he noticed that there were no people besides him in the restaurant. Seeing as it was like that, he called the server who seated him.

"Yes sir, may I help you?" The girl asked.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking but, why am I the only one eating here? Since you give out free food, I don't see any reason people not to come." Naruto said.

"Well sir, it's because—" before the girl can answer, she was interrupted by the server who came to his table to serve his order.

"Wow, that was fast." Naruto said. The server only smiled at her and went away after serving his order.

"Could you please sit down so we could communicate nicely?" Naruto politely asked the girl, who did what she was told.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Hi! You can call me Sasame!" The girl said, who shook Naruto's hand in return.

"Nice to meet you, Sasame-neechan! So, you were saying awhile ago?" Naruto said.

"What was I talking about? Sorry, I forget things easily." Sasame said.

"I was asking why I am the only one eating here." Naruto replied.

"Oh, that." Sasame said.

"It's because this restaurant is a deciding place, a boundary." Sasame explained sadly.

"Boundary? Deciding place of what?" Naruto asked, totally confused.

"It is a boundary.. between life and death, a deciding place.. if you're gonna die or not." Sasame said.

Naruto suddenly spit out the ramen in front of him. Good thing Sasame wasn't seating in front of him. The ramen flew onto the next table.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that I'm dead? Dying?" Naruto asked, now surprised.

"You're not yet dead. Like I said, this is the place that decides whether you die or not. If you die, you'll taken to the direction of the backdoor, but if you live, you will disappear here and your soul would be back on earth, to your body. Maybe you're dying. Could you remember what happened to you before you came here?" Sasame asked again. This scared Naruto but he kept his composure and answered Sasame's question.

"I remember protecting a girl important to me. I took the gunshot for her and I passed out. Then I woke up in a field and I kept walking until I came here." Naruto said.

"Oh, I see." Sasame said.

"How do I know if I die or not?" Naruto asked.

"You're gonna have to wait. If one of your body systems fail, you die, but if the doctors save you, then you'll live." Sasame said.

"Waiting, huh? I felt like I've done that many times already. I think it wouldn't hurt to do it one more time. More ramen please!" Naruto said, then yelled out to the server. The sever obliged and told the chef.

Meanwhile at the Operating Room:

"Doctor, we removed the bullet but he is still bleeding freely. He's lost a great amount of blood. I think we need a blood transfusion." The first doctor asked while putting pressure on the area of the gunshot.

"Yes. Did you get what type of blood he has?" The second doctor replied.

"It's an O-negative type blood. We need it quickly." The first doctor replied.

"Do we have it on the blood bank?" The second doctor asked.

"No, we just ran out today." The first doctor said.

"Shit! You, go ask his companions outside if someone has an O-negative type blood quick!" The second doctor said to the third doctor in the room. The third doctor obliged and headed out of the room.

The door opened and Minato was the only one waiting. He walked up to the doctor and asked him, "How is my son? Is the bullet removed?" worry was evident in his voice.

"Yes, the bullet has been successfully removed, but he is currently suffering from a great blood loss, we suggest that we have a blood transfusion. He has an O-negative blood type so we need someone who has an O-negative blood type, too or else we cannot perform the transfusion and he might.." The third doctor said.

"I think I better call them. I am not compatible because I have O-positive." Minato said and dialled his phone to call Kushina.

The girls were eating at a nearby ramen stall when Kushina's phone suddenly rang. She answered it quickly, seeing that it was Minato.

"Minato. What happened? How's Naruto? Is he okay now?" Kushina quickly said.

"_We need to get someone who has an O-negative type blood now! I will explain when you get here but we need it fast! Don't volunteer yourself 'cause you're anemic! I can't afford to worry about the two of you at the same time." _Minato said while almost panicking.

"Who has an O-negative type blood here? We need it fast!" Kushina practically screamed in the stall.

"I have O-negative type blood." Sakura said while standing from her seat.

"Minato, Sakura has O-negative blood type. We're on our way there. Tell the doctors to prepare the necessary equipment so we could start as soon as we get there." Kushina said and ended her call.

"Let's go, quick! Naruto needs a blood transfusion!" Kushina said while running to the hospital. Ino and Sakura followed and ran like her pace.

* * *

Another update! It's short, I know. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer than this.. at least I think it is:) Read and Review as usual!:)Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I corrected this chapter because of some conflict with science. I'm really sorry about that! I guess I wasn't paying attention to Biology when we were discussing it.. Haha.. I'm so sorry!!:) Thanks to the anonymous reviewer for correcting me!:))


	6. It's my turn to save you

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. If I did I would make it a high school setting instead. Haha!:D and if I did own Naruto, it wouldn't be so popular like it is now. Bottomline: Masashi Kishimoto should keep the ownership instead.. :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's my turn to save you…**

When they got there, the three were panting and the doctor asked, "Where's the one who has the O-negative blood?"

"Me." Sakura said, her eyes full of determination.

"Very well, this way please. All of you kindly wait here." He told Sakura and the others while Sakura followed him to the operating room. Wearing the necessary sterile suit, she followed inside and saw a pale-skinned Naruto. His hair was still in a mess, he was lying on his chest, his tuxedo cut at the area where the bullet was, and still unconscious. Sakura was about to breakdown but she stopped herself. She knew Naruto was gonna live. After a few observations of Naruto, she was directed to lie down at a spare bed and relax herself so they could go on with the transfusion. She did what she was told and closed her eyes to relax herself. She thought what she felt when she looked at Naruto's eyes. She felt nothing but pure love and a hint of loneliness that he was trying to hide. The doctors felt that she was ready so they began with the transfusion.

'It's my turn to save your life, Naruto.' Sakura thought with determination. Nothing could ever take away her determination from her right now, not even the sight of Naruto's bloody body because she knew he was going to live. She knew she would be able to look into his cerulean eyes that had nothing but pure love for her, and at that very moment, she knew it was her turn to return the favour to him.

At Heaven Restaurant where Naruto was eating…

"Another round of miso ramen please!" Naruto exclaimed with joy as if he didn't care that he was dying and all.

"Coming up!" The server answered him. So he waited. After some minutes of waiting, the server was coming to his table with his ramen. She put the ramen in his table and left him to eat. He was about to put the ramen into his mouth when suddenly, his chopsticks and ramen disappeared and found himself standing at the hospital. He was disappointed.

"Aaah!! What happened? Where did my ramen go? Waaaaaahhhh!! Wait, where am I this time? Naruto said particularly to no one. He continued to walk again saw his dad, mom, and Ino in sitting in the hallway.

"Mom! Dad!" Naruto called out and ran towards them but they didn't hear him. They were talking to one another.

"I really hope Sakura saves him. He still has a lot to do in this world. He can't just die and leave us yet." Kushina said.

"Don't worry auntie, I'm sure Sakura would save him. Before Sakura followed the doctor into the room, I saw her eyes and they were really determined. She was not going to back down from this." Ino said.

'Sakura-chan? She's saving me right now? How is she doing it?' Naruto thought. His thoughts were answered when Minato spoke,

"I just hope the blood transfusion works."

"Oh it will work out, honey. Sakura has O-negative type blood. Since the bullet has been removed, all they have to do is close the wound and everything will be fine." Kushina said.

"Yeah, don't worry yourself too much, uncle. It's all fine now." Ino said reassuringly.

"Yeah. It will be fine now." Minato said, giving a half-hearted smile.

Naruto went on walking inside the room where he was being operated. He saw his body and was shocked that at what he looked like.

'Tsk tsk tsk. How could Sakura-chan like someone like that? I just wish they put on some good clothes on me after this.' Naruto thought.

He turned to his right and saw Sakura with bags under eyes, still wearing her gown, and her eyes were closed.

"Sakura-chan, you still look so beautiful. Even if you didn't get any sleep yet you still maintain your beauty. That's one of the reasons I love you, Sakura-chan." He said, Sakura didn't hear it of course. Naruto leaned in closer to her,

"I love you so much, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered to her and kissed her in the cheek.

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes in shock when she felt the kiss. She was sure it was a kiss, no doubt about it, so she called out, "Naruto?" but when she turned to the side, she saw Naruto's still unconscious body. The doctor told her, "Sorry, he's not awake yet. The blood you donated is okay now. You may go outside. He will be transferred in a room shortly. Please get something healthy to eat to regain the blood you lost." The doctor said. Sakura was about to go out when she heard the heart monitor's beep. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" She looked straight at it and was terrified.

"Shit! Get the defibrillator!" The second doctor ordered.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura ran to his side and held his hand. The first doctor was trying to stop her,

"Miss the transfusion is over. Please go out and get something to eat. We will handle this."

"NO! I won't leave him. Naruto! Please don't leave me! Stay with me please! Please! Naruto please! Don't leave me! Please!" Sakura said while crying heavily.

"Miss I said you're not allowed here! We will handle this!" The first doctor said again as they turned Naruto over so he was lying on his back. They cut through his white undershirt and began to perform CPR.

"Naruto please stay with me! Please don't leave me. You told me you never back down right? Please, do this for me. Please Naruto! Don't leave me! Please!" Sakura repeatedly said while she was holding Naruto's hand.

"You said you love me, right? Then do this for me, please Naruto! I don't want to lose you! Come on best friend! Fight it! I know you're strong. Please, don't leave me!"

Kushina heard Sakura yell Naruto's name and got a bad feeling about it.

"Minato! Go in there! I heard Sakura scream Naruto's name. I'm having a bad feeling right now." Kushina said, panic-stricken.

Minato opened the door and there he saw it, the doctors performing CPR on Naruto while Sakura held his hand while crying. Kushina ran towards the door and saw the things that she would never like to see done to any of her loved one, especially her son. She broke down and cried hard.

"Oh Minato! This can't be happening! Not to Naruto!" she sobbed in Minato's arms again while Ino also watched in tears as her two friends suffer.

The doctors saw Minato standing so the first doctor closed and locked the door. Minato couldn't do anything but burst into tears for his only son while Kushina sobbed in his arms.

Naruto watched as the scene inside the operating room was taking place. He was also shedding a tear for himself.

"One thousand one, One thousand two, One thousand three.. Clear!" the first doctor was performing the revival while Sakura was crying in the background, still holding Naruto's hand which is getting colder by the minute. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He had to will himself to fight.

"Come on! Fight it! I won't let Sakura-chan suffer like this!" Naruto said to his body but it didn't even hear him and remained motionless.

"Naruto! Please stay with me! Don't leave me! Please! I need you, Naruto! Don't leave me please! I love you! Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura said.

'Sakura-chan said she loves me. I should fight this!' Naruto thought but found himself disappearing.

"No! No! I won't die yet! Not after Sakura-chan said she loves me. No way! No!! I've been waiting for her to say that for a long time! Please No! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! I love you! Please, don't leave me." was the last thing Naruto heard from Sakura and everything disappeared from his sight and turned white.

* * *

Here you go! An update.. and a cliffhanger, mind you. I hope you like this chapter. I also hope that this chapter had its impact on you people. Please Read and Review as usual. A big thanks to all my avid readers and reviewers! I hope you don't get tired of reading this.. Haha!:D So, until the next chapter. Ja ne!:)


	7. Revelations

Here's an update for you people! I hope you like this chapter.. This could be the ending or maybe an epilogue might follow.. depends on the reviews!:) Please Read and Review, as per the usual.. Super Dee Duper THANK YOU to all my avid readers and reviewers.. you inspired me with all your reviews.. Thanks Again!:))

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.. No matter how hard I try...

* * *

Chapter 7: Revelations

After what seemed like days, Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a bright room with white coloured walls and the smell like isopropyl alcohol filled his nose. He guessed it was daytime.

'Where am I? Did I die already? Where are the angels?' Naruto thought.

He tried to move his left hand but there was something heavy holding it down and looked at the direction of his hand and found Sakura's hand holding his. She was asleep but tears were visible in her eyes. She was already wearing different clothes and her make-up was removed from her face completely. 'She still looks pretty, though. I think I saw my angel.' Naruto thought.

He moved his free right hand to touch Sakura's hair and run his hands through it. Sakura nudged at the movement but shrugged it off. Naruto just smiled and continued running his hands through her hair. It was soft, smooth, and felt good to touch. He never wanted to stop doing this but Sakura woke up and was beginning to get angry with the person who keeps doing that that but then she saw that it was Naruto and was overjoyed.

"Naruto! You're awake! I've been worried about you. I thought I was going to lose you!" Sakura said while she hugged Naruto with tears streaming down her face.

"Of couse not, Sakura-chan. I'll always be here for you. I will never leave you, ever. That's a promise." Naruto said while hugging Sakura back.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever to them until they were cut off when the door of the room opened. It was Naruto's friends, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, TenTen, Kiba and Hinata. They broke the hug and Sakura wiped her tears.

"Hey Naruto! About time for you to wake up!" Kiba said and beamed at him.

"Haha. Thanks for dropping by, you guys." Naruto said.

"We're not just dropping by, were here to watch you. We agreed that we watch you by shifts. Since Sakura's shift is over, it's our turn." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, I see. How long was I out?" Naruto asked.

"For about five days already." Sakura said.

"That long? Wow. I must have missed much schoolwork already." Naruto said.

"Not really. Classes are not gonna start for another week because they decided to look into the case of the shooting." Shikamaru said.

"Oh. Then what happened to the bitch?" Naruto said with venom on the bitch part.

"Well, she is now under house arrest while the trial is going on. When she is proven guilty, that's the time more punishments are laid out for her." Ino said.

"Now that you're awake, I'm sure the trial will progress faster." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, well time to get out of this bed!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Oh no, you don't! The doctor says that you would stay in that bed until tomorrow." Sakura said while put her hand in front of Naruto.

"Tomorrow?! It's that long? Aww man. I can't wait that long." Naruto said whiningly.

"No it's not. It's already lunchtime, you know." Choji said.

"Really?" Naruto asked as his stomach growled and he chuckled.

"Just thinking about food makes me hungry. Is my bodyguard outside?" Naruto asked them.

"Yeah, looks like he would just keep standing there. He's not moving, you know." Ino said.

"Haha. That's the way they are. I actually don't know how they can hold off not moving while standing for a long period of time. It's really a mind-boggler." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Hinata finally spoke up.

"Hmm, wait.. Shiro!" Naruto yelled, calling over his bodyguard. The said bodyguard went immediately inside and was in front of Naruto's bed before anyone could blink.

"Yes, Naruto-bocchan? What can I help you with?" Shiro asked politely. (A/N: bocchan means 'young master')

"I would like you to get something for us to eat. Maybe two boxes of large sizes of pizza and two boxes of pasta with three pitchers of Pepsi or Coke. Here's the credit card." Naruto ordered Shiro and handed him the card. His friends stared at him wide-eyed, shocked by the number of foods he ordered. Sakura had the most shocked face in the whole bunch, she had never seen or heard her best friend with the tone of superiority.

"Right away, sir." Shiro said, nodded in understanding, and walked out the door to follow his master's orders.

"Wow, that's so many! Are you sure we can finish all that?" Sakura said, still amazed.

"Of course, Sakura-chan! Choji, Kiba and I are here to finish them all in case all of you get full. I should also eat up, you know. I had no food for five straight days. Imagine that!" Naruto said.

"Oh don't worry Naruto. I'm sure this thing won't happen again. It's not like some witch is gonna go firing at Sakura and you're gonna have to take the bullet for her again." Ino said jokingly. Sakura's head bent down at the sudden memory and was on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to." Ino apologetically said.

"Could you please go out for a minute? I have something to talk about with Naruto." Sakura said while she still faced the floor, not bothering to wipe the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I guess we better, right?" Shikamaru said and they all headed for the door and shut it.

Naruto and Sakura were the only ones left inside the room. Naruto was looking at Sakura in question and Sakura was just staring at the floor with her eyes in tears.

"Sakura-chan? Wha—" Naruto started when he was cut off.

"Why?" Sakura asked, still staring at the hospital floor.

Naruto did not answer. Instead, he became more curious and tried to move closer to Sakura without standing but was taken aback when Sakura spoke again.

"Why, Naruto?!" Sakura was half shouting and looking at Naruto with tears streaming down her eyes that show pure sadness.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? What did I do?" Naruto asked, confused at the pink-haired girl's outburst.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about! Why did you take the bullet for me?! How could you do this to me?! You make worried to death and then you just show that smile as if nothing happened!" Sakura's shouting could be heard outside by the group but ignored it and continued to listen.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you worry Sakura-chan but I can't just let you get shot while I watch you dying in front of me!" Naruto said with equal loudness on the verge of tears.

"Then you'd rather prefer that I would be the one to watch you die, huh?! Do you even know how much that sight of you dying in front of me affected me?!" Sakura retorted.

"I know you've been affected, too. But it's rather me than you!" Naruto answered back, his voice slightly lowering and he was crying.

Sakura was taken aback by his selflessness. She was still looking at Naruto who was crying also.

"There are many ways how you could save me. Why did you take the bullet instead of pushing me to the side?" Sakura asked, calming down and wiping her tears.

"I have my reasons." Naruto answered, his voice was low and he was staring at the floor.

Sakura was angered by his answer, so she returned to her shouting voice,

"Then why?! What are those reasons? I'm sick and tired of you giving me answers like that! What is wrong with you?"

"You really wanna know why?" Naruto said calmly, while looking at Sakura.

"Yes! I want to know so badly that I am willing to get it out of you in any way I can." Sakura answered, half-shouting.

"Because I love you, okay! I love you so much that I'm willing to give my life just for you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"W-What d-did you s-say?" Sakura stuttered, really shocked.

"I love you, Sakura-chan. I would not hide it anymore, nor will I run from my feelings anymore. I love you, more than ever, with all my heart. I don't know if you do, but if you don't, I would be more than happy to accept it and I hope we can still be friends." Naruto said, downcast on the last part.

Sakura walked towards Naruto. She raised her hand high as if wanting to slap Naruto. Naruto just closed his eyes as he was waiting for the pain to come but was surprised when he suddenly felt a hand on his chin that lifted it up and glossy, kissable lips on his. He quickly opened his eyes wide to see and saw a lightly blushing Sakura with her teary eyes closed kissing him. He blushed in a shade of red that would beat the redness of tomato. He held Sakura face and kissed her back. They began kissing each other intensely and passionately as if their life depended on it. After what seemed like forever to them but only minutes in the real world, the broke apart for air and looked at each other, both blushing.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sakura said, and they kissed again. What they don't know is that while they were kissing, Shikamaru and the gang are watching it with smiling faces and excitement. Kiba was taking a video of the whole thing, in case he needed it for blackmail.

When they both broke apart, the heard the gang cheer for them and they both blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-You both saw the whole thing?" Naruto said nervously.

"Yup! It was really romantic!! Aaaaaaahhhh!!" Ino said, screaming like a fangirl.

"The view from the door was absolutely great! We can see both of you faces clearly. It was so romantic!!" TenTen said excitedly.

"Does that mean you're going out already?" Kiba asked, Hinata was extremely quiet beside him and was just giving a simple smile.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Of course! Why? You don't want?" Sakura said happily and teasingly on the last part.

"Of course I do!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yay!" They all cheered for the couple in question.

"You're so romantic! I just wish someone here would be as romantic as you, Naruto." TenTen said, while looking at Neji who feigned innocence and suddenly took interest in looking at Naruto's IV drip.

"Ahem." Shiro cleared his throat from outside the door; everyone looked at him in inquiry while he blushed in embarrassment for the attention he got from the adolescents.

"Uhmm, here's your food, Naruto-bocchan." Shiro said, slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks, just put it here, Shiro." Naruto said as he pointed at the small table. He did as he was told and went out again, closing the door behind him.

Everyone ate and enjoyed the food that was brought to them. It was a great day for all of them, especially for Naruto and Sakura.


End file.
